


I Love it When You Call Me Senorita

by MilevenIsEndGame



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Mileven, Mileven au, Steamy, he rides a motorcycle, mature but not smutty, she works at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilevenIsEndGame/pseuds/MilevenIsEndGame
Summary: El Hopper works at Benny's Diner with her best friend, Max.  And then one night, a tall dark and handsome man on a motorcycle shows up, and Max is dying to know how he and El are acquainted.**This story is rated Mature, but is not smutty.**Based on the song and music video "Senorita" by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello.





	I Love it When You Call Me Senorita

El Hopper hated being late, and today, she was late. The time clock read 5:15pm when she arrived at Benny’s Diner for her Sunday dinner shift; a shift that was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago. She clocked in and ran into the bathroom to do a quick once over of herself before heading out into the dining room. She flattened out the skirt of her pale pink uniform dress and took a look at herself in the mirror. She left her house in a hurry with her hair still wet, but she was grateful now that she had taken the time to dab a bit of mascara on her eyelashes and a coat of gloss to her lips before running out the door. She stood in front of the mirror for a moment and used her fingers to pull her wild locks up into a cute messy bun, securing it with the blue hair-tye that had been wrapped around her wrist. Satisfied with her appearance, she washed her hands and set out to help Max with the dinner rush.

“Finally!” Max yelped in exasperation when she caught sight of El, tucking a loose strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

“Sorry! I was up all night. I tried sleeping during the day but it was just shitty. Totally slept through my alarm. I should’ve just stayed up.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s okay,” Max was giving El’s explanation a dismissive wave. “Order’s up for table eight, can you get it? I need fresh coffee for table eleven.”

“Yeah, no problem, Maxey,” El replied with a timid smile and an embarrassed blush to her cheeks, still feeling absolutely terrible for being late. “Thanks again for covering me.”

“Don’t worry about it. Table eight! They’re waiting. I already took them their milkshakes.”

“Right. Thanks!”

El quickly headed over to grab the tray for table eight from the cook; two plates each with a famous Benny’s burger and full of delicious greasy french fries.

El took the tray of hot food out to table eight where she was delighted to see two young women who were regular patrons to Benny’s; Angela and Danielle. A couple of times a month, the two would get together for a girls night. They’d usually see a movie and then come to Benny’s to splurge on burgers and milkshakes while their husbands got together at one of their houses to entertain their very young children. El and Max had decided long ago that these two ladies were absolute queens, and they aspired to be just like them someday when they had families of their own.

“Hello, ladies! Here’s your food!”

“Hi, El! Oh that looks good, thank you!” said Angela.

“My pleasure! How is girls night going?”

“It’s WONDERFUL!” exclaimed Danielle. “Riley is toilet training and Gus is teething. It’s been the week from Hell and Mommy is taking the night off!”

To this, El giggled in response and only laughed harder when Angela not-so-quietly-whispered, “I think we need to spike her milkshake.”

El was laughing with mirth now. “Oh, that can be arranged! You just let me know…” and as she turned her head away from the lovely ladies at table eight for just the briefest of moments, whatever else they were saying was completely lost to her, because that was when she saw him. 

_Mike._

There he was, with his disheveled mess of dark curls, the now wrinkled white t-shirt that he’d been wearing the night before, and his black leather jacket strewn about the booth beside him. He was sitting there all alone at table eleven where Max was serving him a fresh cup of coffee. And he was not at all hiding the fact that his deep dark eyes were staring a hole right through El’s very soul.

_Fuck._

_Why is he here? What am I going to do?_

El made like a bee-line back to the kitchen as quickly as her feet would carry her. Images of last night were dancing through her head. Images of him and her. The things he did to her. The things she did to him. The things he made her feel. All night long like a rollercoaster that only goes up and never comes down, until the first rays of daylight peered upon the bedsheets through the window.

He’d still been sleeping when she left him. She didn’t think she’d ever see him again. Yet, here he was.

“El?”

She startled at the sound of her name being called, but relaxed quickly once she realized it was only Max. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Max reached for El’s shoulder, brow furrowed in concern. “What happened?”

It seemed her abrupt departure from the dining room hadn’t gone unnoticed. El wasn’t sure what to say, but Max was her closest friend in the world and she could always tell when El was lying, so there was no use in being anything but honest.

“Table eleven,” she said flatly.

“Yeah? Motorcycle guy? What about him?”

“I, uh… I kind of…,” El winced before continuing, “I spent the night with him last night.”

“Ellie! Oh my God!”

“I know!”

“What’s he doing here?” 

“I have no idea!”

“Jesus Christ, El! Look, we have tables to tend, but you are telling me EVERYTHING, do you understand? Everything!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Satisfied, Max walked away mumbling to herself and got back to work. El wasn’t sure what exactly her redhead friend had said, but it sounded like, _“What am I going to do with you?”_

When El went back out to the dining room, she was surprised to find that Mike was gone. While a small part of her was relieved, she couldn’t help but feel a small pang of regret for having not said anything to him. In all honesty, they had spent a most wonderful night together, and Mike had been nothing but kind to her. But as she laid next to him watching him sleep as the early morning sun flooded into the room, she had managed to convince herself that it was a one time thing, and that he’d probably be happy to see her gone once he’d awoken anyway. So she kissed his forehead goodbye while he slept blissfully none-the-wiser, grateful for the night they had just shared, and quietly exited the hotel room before she could change her mind.

She took a bus home and tried to get some sleep before her shift at Benny’s, but she spent most of the day tossing and turning in her bed thinking about the night before. Which caused her to be late for work. And then, to her great surprise and disbelief, (and dare she say _horror_ ) he’d been sitting there in the diner; sitting there like he’d been waiting for her. She’d never expected to see him again, and then just as quickly as he’d been there, he was gone.

_Figures._

Once the diner closed at 9:00pm, El and Max finally got a chance to talk alone as they were cleaning up for the night.

“So, what’s the story with biker boy at table eleven?” asked Max.

“Ugh,” El said with a roll of her eyes.

“Come on, spit it out, Hopper. Pun intended.”

El made a face, “Max, gross!”

“Hey, did you or did you not spend the night with him? And don’t you dare try to lie and tell me, ‘Oh Max, it wasn’t like that,’ or, ‘Nothing happened,’ because I’m not buying it. Spill it, Hopper!”

El let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes again. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell you. This is what happened…”

___________

-THE NIGHT BEFORE-

Thanks to all the summer rain, it was a hot, sticky Saturday night in Hawkins, Indiana, and Mike could already feel the sweat dripping down his skin. It had been years since he’d been back here, but it was just as muggy as he remembered leaving it. He’d grown to really love the crisp California mornings and evenings as well as the dry heat and sunshine throughout the day, and he could hardly wait to get back.

At least one good thing about coming back to Indiana was that he could visit with his friends. It had been far too long since he’d seen any of them in person. So there he was, sitting with Lucas, Dustin and Will, shooting the shit, messing around with one of Lucas’ guitars, and that was when he saw her.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Chocolate, sunkissed curls just past her shoulders, big beautiful doe eyes, all dimpled smiles and emitting confidence, and that low-cut black halter dress sure wasn’t doing anything to hide every curve of her body, either. She was magnificent. She was hypnotizing. She was happy and laughing and Mike couldn’t look away.

He didn’t even excuse himself from the guys. _“Mike? Mike! Where are you going, man?” “What’s with Wheeler?” “Oh, he’s done for!”_ It was all background noise. 

Like a magnet, he was drawn to her.

He walked right up to her and offered her his hand. They locked eyes, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Shyly, reluctantly, she took his hand in hers, and in the swiftest, most confident move Mike didn’t even know he possessed, he spun her around to him, twirling her once until her back was falling against his chest.

“Dance with me?” he whispered into her ear.

She didn’t say anything for a moment. She turned her head and just stared up at him, completely bemused, eyes locked on his, and then she seemed to quickly drink in every feature of his face. Slowly, her lips turned up into a smug smile and she nodded her head. “Lets dance,” she said. 

Mike returned her smile and twirled her back around, leading her further out onto the dance floor by the hand. They danced for what seemed like hours under the starfire and moonlight. She fit so perfectly in his hands and he never wanted to let her go. It was all swaying, gyrating hips, hot breaths so very close, but not quite close enough. If Mike was sweating before, he was completely drenched by the time they came to a stop. 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

She giggled, “Sure.”

“What are you having?”

She took a moment and scrunched up her nose while biting her lip, which was both adorable and _so hot_ … he wanted her to bite _his_ lip.

“I’ll have a tequila sunrise. Please,” she smiled, and Mike melted at the sight. He always wanted to see her smiling at him like that. She was so… beautiful.

Mike returned her smile. “Sure,” he said. “Why don’t you find us a place to sit, and I’ll be right back, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Okay.”

Mike walked up to the bar and ordered one tequila sunrise for her and a rum and coke for himself. Doing a quick scan of the perimeter, he couldn’t find his friends anywhere in sight, and he honestly wasn’t sure whether to feel bad or happy about that. On the one hand, he ditched them, or did they ditch him? It really didn’t matter. He didn’t say goodbye and neither did they. And besides, he had a beautiful woman- no the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, waiting for him.

“Thanks,” she said when he sat down beside her and handed her the drink.

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” he said, taking a sip of his rum and coke. “So, that was fun, yeah?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, taking a sip of the fruity cocktail in front of her. “I haven’t danced like that in years.”

“That’s too bad. You’re really good at it.”

Her cheeks turned pink. “Thank you.”

“So you like to dance, do you come here often then?”

“Sometimes. You?”

“Me? No, I’m not really from around here. At least, not anymore.”

“No? Where are you from?”

“Oh, I grew up here in Hawkins, but I jumped ship as soon as I turned eighteen and never looked back. I’ve been out in California ever since.”

“Wow, California! That’s quite a ways from here.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“What’s it like?” she asked. “I’ve never been.”

“Oh, God, it’s beautiful. I love it. It doesn’t get hot like this. I mean it’s hot, but not this sticky, muggy, can’t breathe kind of hot.”

“No humidity?”

“Exactly! No humidity, and it’s true what they say; you have to dress in layers in California. It’s cool in the mornings and at night no matter how hot it gets outside during the day, so you always need a sweater or something, and if you’re anywhere near the ocean, you have that seabreeze coming in. I froze my ass off the first time I ever saw The Golden Gate Bridge.”

She giggled at that. “Oh, I would LOVE to see The Golden Gate Bridge!”

“Well,” Mike said with a smirk, “maybe I could take you there someday.”

“You’d take me there?”

Mike shrugged, “Sure. Why not?”

She smiled shyly and bit down on her bottom lip, seemingly far away, deep in thought, and once again, Mike couldn’t get the thought that he wanted her to bite _his_ lip like that out of his head. “So, you and me, San Francisco…”

Her voice brought him back to the here and now. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

She responded with a guffaw of laughter. 

“What? Was it something I said?”

“It’s just… I’m sorry,” she said as a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh!” he said. Seriously, Wheeler, what a fucking loser. Use your goddamn head! “Sorry. It’s Mike. Mike Wheeler.” He extended his hand to her, mimicking how they first met earlier in the night.

She accepted his hand for the second time that evening. “El Hopper,” she said.

“El Hopper,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips and sweetly kissing the back of it, _and he really hopes this is only the first of many kisses he’ll give her._ “It’s my absolute pleasure to meet you.” 

El beamed up at him with that gorgeous smile that was so intoxicating to him, and he immediately missed the warmth of her skin when he let go of her hand.

“And, I was just kidding, by the way,” he said, “about San Francisco, I mean. You don’t have to go…”

“So, how long has it been, Mike?”

He loved the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth. “Since I’ve been back here?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Five years.”

“And you jumped ship at eighteen, so you’re what, twenty-three?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, that’s a shame.”

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“I moved here from Indianapolis with my dad when I was seventeen. Five years ago. We just missed each other.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“Wow. As always, my timing sucks.”

She laughed and it was beautiful. “Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?” she asked, all gorgeous, flirtatious smiles.

Yes. He was here now, and time was of the essence. Mike didn’t want this night to end. And maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but what Mike did next was just about the ballsiest thing he’d ever thought of in his life.

“Hey,” he said softly, “You wanna get out of here?”

“With you?”

“Yeah, with me.”

El bit her lip _again_ and Mike didn’t miss the beautiful blush that illuminated her cheeks in the moonlight.

“Shall we?” he asked.

El nodded. “Yeah. Lets go.”

Mike led the way to his motorcycle.

“This is yours?” she all but gasped.

“Yeah, she’s all mine. Is that a problem?”

El laughed. “No! It’s just, I’ve never ridden on one of these before. Is it safe?”

“I’ll keep you safe,” he said, holding her gaze. “I promise.”

She believed him. “Okay.”

Mike mounted his bike and then instructed El how to get on behind him. “So, just swing your leg over. Yeah, like that. Keep your feet on the footrests and hold on to me.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, like that. And don’t forget to lean into the turns so we stay in balance.”

“Lean into the turns? How do I do that?”

“You just… you lean into the turns. It’s easy. Think of it like dancing, like we did tonight. I lead, you follow. The passenger always moves, or in this case, leans, with the driver.”

“Okay. You lead. I follow. Got it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Are you ready?”

El wrapped her arms tightly around Mike’s torso. “Ready whenever you are.”

And so they rode off into the night to a hotel room on the outskirts of Hawkins, Indiana. The night air from the motorcycle ride had cooled down their bodies, but it had done very little to diminish the electrifying chemistry between them. The moment the door closed behind them, their lips were joined in a delicious dance over and over again, hands on skin, fingers running through each other’s hair, until there was absolutely nothing between them but each other under the bedsheets for hours and hours all through the rest of the night.

__________

“And you just left him there?! While he was still asleep?!” Max looked like her eyeballs were about to pop out of her head.

El held her head down, feeling ashamed now that Max had pointed it out that way. “Yeah, I did…”

“Ellie!”

“Look, I didn’t think I’d ever see him again, okay? He lives in California. He was only visiting his mom and his friends for a few days. It’s not like I was gonna be anything but a hook up and I was drunk.”

“Just a hook-up, huh? Is that why he waited here all day for you?”

“What are you talking about, Max?”

“How many cups of coffee do you think I served him?”

“Yeah well, he didn’t stay, did he?”

Max shook her head. “That’s besides the point. Did you even try to talk to him?”

“Look, I panicked. I didn’t know what to say.”

“Oh, hey, Mike, that’s his name, right? Sorry for skipping out on you this morning like a slutty bitch.”

“Max!” El mocked offense and gave her friend a playful shove in the shoulder.

“Hey, I’m just saying… He showed up here around 2:00pm and waited around drinking coffee until you showed up and spazzed out. Seems like Mikey boy was interested in a little more than just a hook-up.”

“Well, by the time I came back to the dining room, _Mikey_ was long gone, so I guess we’ll never know.”

And what a shame for that.

___________

When El was all finished cleaning up the diner and heading outside to go home, she was surprised to see Mike standing in the parking lot next to his black motorcycle.

“Hey,” he called out to her.

“Hey,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

“I just… I’m sorry for just showing up like this. My friends knew you worked here and I just… I had to see you. What happened? Did I do something wrong?” 

“What?” She could see the pain in his eyes and immediately felt a pang of guilt building up deep within her belly. “Mike, no,” she shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why did you leave?” he asked. “You didn’t even say goodbye.”

El held her head down in shame. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I just… I don’t know. I panicked, okay? We had a lot to drink, and guys don’t usually stick around, you know? And I live here, you live in California. I figured…”

“You figured what?”

“I figured you’d just be on your way and you wouldn’t want to see me again.”

“What?” 

He was absolutely dumbfounded. Who on Earth in his right mind could have hurt this beautiful woman to the point where she thought so little of herself? That was simply unacceptable. He didn’t wait for an invitation and closed the distance between them, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her tenderly on the mouth. She let out a whimper and kissed him back with just as much vigor.

“I’m so sorry there was ever anyone in your life who made you feel that way, but I’m not that guy, El. There’s no way in hell I’d never want to see you again.”

“But what about California?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“What about it? There’s nothing saying I have to go back.”

“But you love it there. You’d leave your whole life there behind for some girl you spent one night with?”

“Who said it was only one night?”

“What?” she furrowed her brow, shaking her head in confusion.

“What if I want more than one night?”

___________

El clung to Mike from the back of his motorcycle just as she had done the night before, wind blowing mercilessly through her hair as they sped through the streets of Hawkins. They rode all the way back to the same hotel room on the outskirts of town where they had spent the previous night before.

The second night wasn’t as frantic as the first. Mike sat on the edge of the bed as El stood across from him, and for a while, they just stared at each other, drinking the other in. El made her way across the room to Mike as he stood from the bed and peeled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. They stood there together barefoot, just inches apart. El a petite 5 feet 4 inches tall, and Mike staggering over her almost a foot taller at 6 feet 2 inches, she rose onto her tippy toes to wrap her arms around him and kiss his lips. In a swift and confident move, Mike twirled her around and down onto the bed, bringing himself down over top of her. 

They moved together. His lips undressing her inch by inch, her every thought hooked on his tongue. Kisses so sweet, so intoxicating, so deadly. Whispered sweet nothings every moment in between.

_Don’t stop. Never stop._

And when daylight came, Mike was pleased to open his eyes and find that she was still there this time. She was standing in front of the window with her back to him, wearing his shirt and nothing else. He laid there silently just watching her, admiring her, and wondering how on Earth he got so lucky to spend this whole weekend with her. And in that very moment, she pulled the curtains open wide, letting the sunlight fully engulf the room before turning to face him.

Mike sat up on the bed then. El walked over to join him, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Mike’s hands wrapped around her waist automatically.

“Hi,” she said, dimpled smile beaming from one ear to the other.

She was so beautiful.

“You’re still here,” he said, smiling happily.

“There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be.”

She kissed his lips and they lost themselves in each other once more, neither of them caring about anything else except each other, right here, right now.

___________

And when Mike did make it back to California, many months later, he was riding his motorcycle across The Golden Gate Bridge with El’s arms tightly wrapped around him as the ocean air ran wildly through her hair.

They were happy. They were together. And neither of them ever looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, how was that? This is my third publication here on AO3, and it's been a while since the last one. I'm always looking to hone my writing skills, so please hit me with your most sincere criticism.
> 
> I understand this fic is a bit on the mature side, but I tried to write it with class. Mike is 23 and El is 22, and basically, I saw the music video for “Senorita” by Shawn Mendes and Camilla Cabello and I absolutely could not get it out of my head and thought to myself, this needs to be a Mileven fic. So I took a rare moment of inspiration and went with it.
> 
> Hope you like it. :)


End file.
